


Faith

by xsilverxlightx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s02e09 The Satan Pit, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverxlightx/pseuds/xsilverxlightx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten's reflections during his encounter with the creature from The Satan Pit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I found out The Stone Rose takes place between New Earth and School Reunion, which obviously is pre-The Satan Pit. It made me want to write a drabble about the Doctor’s speech with that fact in mind.

Once he has worked out the creature’s plan, he knows exactly what he has to do. He only hesitates a little because really, it is not as if they do not end up in situations like this often enough and yes he knows one day their luck will run out but for the moment he is certain that is not today. “If I kill you, I kill her… Except that implies, in this big grand scheme of gods and devils, that she’s just a victim. But I’ve seen a lot of this universe. I’ve seen fake gods and bad gods and demigods and would-be gods. And out of all that, out of that whole pantheon, if I believe in one thing, just one thing… I believe in her.”   
  
And he does. He hopes she understands, she must know. He may not be able to say it in quite the words she deserves to hear and yes he screws up sometimes but she must know. Out of the whole pantheon, he believes in her. He made her into Fortuna after all and surely she must have understood the significance. Surely, she has to understand what a pain stacking labor of love creating that statue of her was. Admittedly, he might have done a better job of showing it by just rescuing her right away but he has a time machine after all and they’d already seen the statue so obviously it had to be made and surely she understood all that timey-wimey stuff by now.   
  
She is his golden goddess and it is no coincidence that he made her into the goddess of fortune and fate because she is Bad Wolf (though technically it sort of is since he already knew he made her into Fortuna before he does it but really what’s a little predestiny to a goddess who created herself?). She was his goddess even before then though, his precious pink and yellow girl. He is once again putting his faith in her that she will not just be a victim, that she will find a way to survive or he will find a way to save her but either way he won’t let this creature take her from him. Their time may be running out but they are oh so good at running and laughing in the face of danger so he smashes the vase and prays to his Fortuna for his Fortuna because he doesn’t believe in anything else to which he could pray.   
  
He gets to the TARDIS just in time and of course his Rose has managed to save them from Toby because she is brilliant, and clever, and fantastic. He cannot contain his smile when she’s back on the TARDIS with him just as it should be and running into his arms. He wishes he could tell her then as he holds her so tight he’s lifted her off the ground but the creature’s words echo in his mind. He just clings to her and hopes that she knows.


End file.
